


Sleep

by Cafrid



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: AU where Johnny and Dally live, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafrid/pseuds/Cafrid
Summary: In an AU where Johnny and Dallas survive, Dallas finds himself in the late of night in love.





	

The night outside was dreary and glum. Rain pattered softly on the windows and the moon’s gentle light was blocked and unseen but a streetlights glow would suffice for Dallas. He laid there awake in the darkness of Ponyboy’s living room with his small companion cuddled close to his chest, his face calm in rest. 

Dally’s fingers gently traced Johnny’s face and played with his hair, his index fingers making curls in the freshly showered hair before releasing it. He touched his prize so tenderly against his cheek where a burn scar remained, where he often caught the small boy touching and staring at in the mirror. His dark eyes would flicker into sadness then glow in sorrow before sparking happiness when he saw Dallas staring at him from the doorway. 

“Hey Dally!” He would say and spin around with a cracked smile, and Dallas would come and touch the scars on Johnny’s face. Some from abuse, and some from his survival of the burning church. He would then mutter some half-thought drabble about Johnny being beautiful and they would share a smoke outside together. 

Some days he found Johnny crying in the lot and when he saw Dally he would stop and wipe his tears with the backs of his hands and sniffle weakly. He would tell Dally that the Socs made fun of him again, for the harsh scars of the incident. Then he would be handed a smoke and Dallas, full of rage, went hunting only to be stopped by Johnny who tugged him back. Dally knew he made up not wanting to be alone, he knew Johnny could handle being alone for a while, but he would stay. He would stay because he didn't want Dally hurt.

He stared down at him now in the light of the street lamp, calm and serene against him. He was in love and he knew it, he would not deny it. He couldn’t deny his feelings as he cradled Johnny-cakes from his fire nightmares. Dally them stretched his arm and flickered on a lamp by the couch and sighed gently, propping himself up with his elbow. He stared at the little nest of blankets in the chair across the living room where Johnny had slept before crawling over and re-nesting in the small space left where Dally lay. “Johnny…” He mumbled his name softly, almost a whistle. He didn’t expect him to wake up, but he did stop squirming and muttering. 

Dally stared for a while longer before his thumb touched Johnny’s chin and pulled lightly making his lips spread. They were oddly satisfying to watch and enticed Dally to move closer, to stare at the pair of lips. He glanced up staring at all of Johnny until he disappeared beneath the blanket and even then he could feel their legs tangled together. Dally said Johnny’s name again. He enjoyed the tingle of excitement he felt in this moment of mumbling his name. “Johnny..” There was a soft grumbling and a hoarse ‘hmm…?’ Showing the 16 year old acknowledged his name, but his eyes were still resting. Dallas spread Johnny’s lips again and sighed very softly. 

There was silence.

“Johnny..” Dally muttered again and got the same response. Dally closed his eyes and ran his fingers across the rough scars and smooth skin and cracked lips. To the sleeping closed eyes and fuzzy curled dark hair, scrubbed of grease in the shower. In this moment Dally became overwhelmed. 

He touched Johnny’s chin, again, spread his lips, and kissed him ever so softly. He started on his lips, then he pulled back. He peppered soft kisses against the scars then pressed his lips back to Johnny’s. To Dally’s surprise he got a received a small response from Johnny and when he leaned back he looked into sleepy eyes. Dark pools of shiny ocean water worn from the day's events, from the day’s tears. 

“Sorry” Dally muttered as Johnny tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes, but still shut them. They burned from being opened. Dallas let a smile trace his lips from the open eyed attempt. He then flicked off the lamp and held Johnny close to him. His heart hammered against his chest and he was positive the smaller could hear it. But he felt Johnny’s sigh against his chest. He had fallen back to his fitful sleep.

“I love you Johnnycakes..” 

“Love you too…”


End file.
